Acting
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: Looks like her acting skills weren’t that bad after all. Full Summary inside- *SasuSaku*
1. Sakura's POV

Hi people! Just a little something that came to my mind in the middle of my fourth chapter of _Friends Forever_ (which BTW, I need a new title for). So yeah, enjoy! BTW, Sasuke may be a tad OOC. You have been warned... :l

Summary: Sasuke left- five years ago that is. But now, as top kunoichi of Konoha, Sakura was sent on a mission and encounters an old friend. But this time, she has her own way of getting him to talk.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, come on, I bet you knew that already. Just want me to say it again so I'll feel even worse, huh? Well you know what?! Fine! Be that way!!  
Naruto: FilipinaChick29, it's okay.  
FC29: No! It's not!  
Naruto: Yes, it's fine. Come on, let's go get some ramen.  
FC29: -sniff- Okay…

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I hate this.

So far, nothing's happened yet. I'm sitting up here in a tree, on a so-called mission, waiting for the so-called bait to perform its so-called assault. Of course then, I'm supposed to find its boss and take him down- then report back to Tsunade-sama. You know, the classic B-ranked mission.

And let me tell you, it's _boring._

It still seems like it was just last year when Team 7 (which consisted of Uzumaki Naruto- next in line for Hokage, Hatake Kakashi- our old Jonin-ranked sensei, Uchiha Sasuke- Konoha's bastard of a traitor, and me; Haruno Sakura- ranked highest Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village) had troubles dealing with a simple D-ranked mission. But since Sasuke left, our team was torn apart. Not necessarily for the worse: I for one, have trained much harder- making me the most respected female ninja back there. If it weren't for me giving up the offer of becoming Hokage, Naruto would probably be moping everyday.

But because of that, he's challenged himself to defeat me one of these days. When I denied the Hokage offer and turned it to Naruto, he asked me, 'Where's the pride in that??' I knew exactly what he meant, so I accepted his challenge. And I know him; he won't give up so easily.

Kakashi-sensei is still a Jonin. Hard-working Jonin, mind you. Even though he does spend a great amount of time with his Icha-Icha books, we have still kept contact with him, and he occasionally comes along with missions. Kind of like the old Team 7, minus Uchiha.

Speaking of him, he left five years ago. It's been five years, six months, twelve weeks, and fourteen days since the fateful night when he left me on that damn bench after I confessed my feelings towards him. But who's counting? Anyway, he left for that weird snake dude, who I think thinks of the poor guy as more than just an apprentice. I could only shudder at the thought. I had tired to convince him otherwise, but apparently, that didn't do any good.

Of course, my skills were no where near how they were now. I have changed drastically, in other words. Appearance, skills, and intelligence, I'm talking about. I was lucky to have all our friends: Shikamaru was kind enough to help increase my knowledge on a lot of things. Rock Lee, though he was considered a weirdo at first but now a really close friend, had helped touch up on my Taijustu. Neji's aid with my Ninjutsu/Genjutsu. And Naruto making a worthy opponent every time.

Of course, my female friends had been great sparring partners and help as well; Ino to be there whenever I needed her. And of course Tenten and Hinata to keep me company.

Now back to my mission. It's not the usual S-ranked mission I normally carry out. But it'll give me something to do while Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are carrying out a mission of their own: I believe escorting/body-guarding some important guy from another village.

Too bad I'm bored as ever.

I sigh and shift just slightly to get into a more comfortable position, due to the stupid branch trying to stuff a splinter through my back. Then out of nowhere, I hear a rustling sound from down there. Quickly, I conceal my chakra to help me go unnoticed, and peek my head a little.

I see someone: more specifically a man. Dark, ebony hair. Spiked up looking like…a chicken's ass.

Oh hell no. Don't tell me--

**AHHH! OMG! OMG, OMG, OMG!**

Oh, shut up! The last thing I need right now is my inner trying to get me to do something. Damnit. As far as I know, he's the only one who was really able to arouse my inner-self. But as long as she stays locked up in the back of my mind--

**Too late, honey, I'm free. Now…Uchiha, huh? Why don't we have a little fun with him? Whadd'ya say?**

No.

**Come on…please?**

Do I need to spell this out for you? No! Ever since he left, I promised myself I wanted _nothing_ to do with him. Absolutely nothing. Even though it was hard- and it practically killed me to try to get my old crush out of my mind, I was able to convince myself eventually.

But I guess it was easier said than done.

**That's right. Now can we please go down there? I mean, he won't recognize us, if that's what you're afraid of.**

I hate you. But fine…

She's right on that though. No doubt he wouldn't recognize me. I wore a full-faced mask; white with pink swirls to cover my face. Beneath that was one another mask, one looking like Kakashi's, hiding from my nose, down. If that wasn't enough, my noticeable pink hair was disguised with a long, brunette wig. I had gotten rid of my old, usual attire for this mission. So now I'm dressed in a long-sleeved robe. Red and white with gold trimming along the edges.

I smirked as I pulled out a kunai knife and stepped forward, letting gravity take me down.

Perhaps this won't be as boring as I thought.

**Now that's more like it…**

I landed gracefully. And he froze at the sight of another ninja before him.

He didn't look so good to me. Part of his bare chest was covered in visible scars, bruises, and scratches. From under the white robes, there were more injuries as well- for some blood was seeping through to the top. He was partially limping, I could see. And black surrounded his left eye along with a scratch on his cheek, and a thin line of blood coming from his mouth.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. A smirk played on my lips underneath both my masks. So he didn't know- good.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." His countenance changed perceptibly. Now more annoyed. "-yet."

"Then…What do you want?" he asked firmly. Hm, still the same Sasuke I knew before. I shrugged. Way to stay mysterious. "Then get out of my way." he says, trying to push past me. Evidently, he's not looking for a fight.

"Why are you such in a hurry?" I spoke up after he had made some progress as to getting away.

"I'm not."

"Then stay."

"I have no time…"

"Because you're in a hurry…?" I confirm. Though he is facing the other way, I'm sure his eyes are narrowed- eager to get away from here. From me.

"Seriously, what do you want?" he says, instead of answering my half-question, half-statement.

"Hm, nothing really." I try my best to sound nonchalant, and disguise my voice. "But what do _you_ want?" It was an open-ended question that slipped from me. He could answer with where he was going, what he wanted me to do, or what he was doing himself. The list was endless.

"What I want…is to go." he stated confidently. As if I was easy to escape.

"Go where?" I can tell now I'm pissing him off pretty bad.

"Nowhere of your concern."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." His vocabulary definitely changed. Rather than just the infamous 'Hn' to everything I used to say.

"But I want to know." I push.

"To a village." Yeah, I love small-talk conversations.

"Which village?"

"You're in no position to ask." he said through gritted teeth, his back still facing me, but I could sense he tensed greatly and was pretty displeased.

"I'm asking anyway." the more my tone sounded curious and confident, his got weaker and intimidated- I noticed. Good.

"The Hidden Leaf Village." He snarled. I thought so.

"Really?" He sighed deeply and faced me.

"As much I'd like to say and play 20-questions with, you…I. Have. To. Go." he continued walking in the previous direction. Then it hit me- more like tackled me to the floor and shoved the idea in my face. I knew how to get him to talk…

"Wait," I take a step closer. "Hidden Leaf Village, you say?" He nodded, suspicious of where I was going with this. "I remember my clan and I at that village not long ago." He stopped dead in his tracks. I think I've finally gotten to him, no?

"…What?"

"Us. As in the Hironoshi clan." I explain. I sounded pretty believable. I mean, come on- Hironoshi clan? I freakin' made that up! Pretty good, eh?

**Sounds like a pill…**

Whatever, you're just jealous. "We were sent to massacre that village." His eyes widened. I gotta say, with Orochimaru, he's gotten easier to manipulate. I wonder what the perverted bastard has done to make him like this. "And let me tell you, it was _fun_."

"Wh-what the hell?!" he yelled at me. Yow…

"Is…that a problem?" I ask, my posture straightening as my grip on the dagger in my hand tightened. Back me up here, inner. I'm running out of ideas. Smarter ideas, that is.

**Hm, okay. Let's jump him!**

Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have asked…

"Uh…n-no." he answered uneasily and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"So you wouldn't mind me telling you about it…?" I inquired. He stayed silent. Exactly as what I was going for. "The innocent civilians were taken out first. And let me tell you, no challenge at all." my tone had a countenance of its own- a combination of rolling of eyes and a smirk. "Then there were the academy students from the ninja school."

"…Why?" he croaked out.

"See, this is where you're gonna ruin it- just listen." I tell him and continue. "After those little brats were taken care of, we proceeded to the Genin of the village. Then, of course, the Chunin. A little bit of a challenge, but still pretty easy. Then the Hokage- Tsunade, I think was her name." I say as I note his hand subtly moved onto the handle of his katana.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" I ask gently. He looked away, his grip getting tighter by the second.

"…No." he stated. I could tell he had put some thought into his reply. I didn't want to hurt him that bad, but I could tell he was waiting for me to talk about a certain someone. His old team maybe? I guess then I'll go for that now.

"Anyway," I continue as I was merely talking to Ino. "-While the rest of them took on the rest of your little village, I came across a few significant people." his eyes widened a little- then narrowed back as I went on. "One of them had spiky silver hair."

"Kakashi-sensei…!" I hear him whisper to himself. It didn't go unobserved by me; my hearing had also improved tenfold.

"He fought for his life. Pretty good, I may say." I complimented. His lips tightened. "Too bad I had to kill him…" I smirked as his other hand closed into a fist. "Then there was this annoying blonde." I sounded irritated. He gasped lightly.

"Naruto?" he questioned.

"That's the name!" I piped up. "He also put up a good fight, really." my right hand fell to my waist and I sigh. "He told me not to kill him- when he was on the verge of dying. When I asked him why, he said simply, 'I have something to settle with someone.' I'm assuming he meant you?"

"Hn," he grunted. I see he still hasn't gotten rid of that annoying reply.

"Anyhow, there were also a bunch of other students and their sensei's. Leaf Village has some really dedicated fighters." I say, seemingly impressed. Now referring to our friends. Err, my friends, at least.

"Anybody else?" he resumes eye-contact. Or rather, him turning to face me again, and me being slightly hypnotized by his dark, impassive eyes. Like old times. I snap out of it to answer his question.

"There was…this one other girl." I kick at the dirt. "She was…rather unusual. Innocent, green eyes. Lovely choice of clothing. And, long, flowing, pink hair." that was it. That was all it took for him to crack. His left hand moved swiftly and I had made a mistake.

I blinked.

And when my eyes shot open after a millisecond, I found myself, slammed into a nearby tree (probably the one I was sitting on top of before; gotta love the irony), a long blade pointed dangerously at me, Sasuke on the other side.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

**Aw, he cares! He cares about US! EEK! I could die!**

Be my guest.

**Don't be stupid. If I died, so would you. **

Dang it. Whatever…

"Why? Is it _that_ important to you?" I still seemed calm as ever, while he was probably on the verge of temptation to thrust that sword into my body and laugh at my unmoving corpse as 'revenge'. You know, kind of like his brother.

"Just tell me." he glared intensely.

**SEE?! He still cares! AWWW!**

"You want to know?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course, we fought." I told him. Obviously that wasn't enough for him. "She was, I have to admit, a harder opponent than your blonde friend, or your Jonin teacher." he looked even the slightest appalled. Of course, he had always thought of me as weak- and always having to be protected, if I remember correctly.

He remained quiet.

"But still weak." I spat. His glare showed more emotion at that. The thought of someone else insulting me probably gets him pretty mad. Maybe my inner was right; he still cares. "Then…before I could deliver the final blow, she beseeched for mercy. Begged me not to kill her like that. She refused to die in my hands."

His breathing altered for a second. Like a brief gasp.

"'Why', I asked. She said… 'Because I'm still waiting for someone.' Again, with you influencing the people of Konoha, huh?" Well, I have to admit, that was a hard sucker-punch to the gut. How I brought up the fact he practically betrayed the village for some long-held grudge. And then how I brought up myself again. Guilt washed over me with that.

But he also loosened up.

"Is that it?" he was hopeful I'd stop here. I could tell…I just knew it.

**Stop, please. I hate watching him like this.**

No. He did this to me too. Long ago.

"Nope." I answered confidently. As if that katana of his wasn't about to kill me. "I asked her who she was supposedly waiting for. And replied with your name. Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?"

I got no reply.

"It was a pretty good distraction for me; somehow I got her to confess her feelings-"

"What did she say?" he interrupted me. It's nice to know I can do this with ease.

"About you? She told me she…still loved you. All those years that were wasted, she was still hopeful of your return from Sound and resume your previous relationship- which I know nothing about…" He gulped. "-That you tore her heart into a million pieces, blew it up, stepped on it, and left it there to rot: but her feelings remained still."

"…I…" wow. For once, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke was speechless.

"I answered her; emotions are for the weak. But she refused to believe me." I boldly pushed away his sword and sidestepped to stand beside him. "Realizing I had wasted too much time, I apologized…"

"What?"

"Let me finish." I commanded. "I took a kunai like this-" I pulled out a knife from my back pouch and displayed it. "And drove it right through her. It got pretty bloody, I'll say. And emotional. But alas, our mission was complete."

Yeah, way to snap the trap!

"Why?" he choked. "Why are you as emotionless as my brother? Going around killing people who mean a lot to others…?!" his tone got fiercer with every word.

**I can't watch this!**

"Aw, what's the matter?" I ask, sweetly. "Tell me; what did you think of her? In general?"

He shrugged. "A good friend…helpful teammate…determined ninja…"

"Appearance-wise?" I pushed; sure I saw a light blush forming on his cheeks. Probably thinking, 'Why the hell is this stranger asking me random questions about my former teammate?' "And honestly."

"She had…unusual hair- like you said. But it complimented her green eyes. She was…beautiful."

**Oshit. I think our heart just stopped. **

That's great; something important I needed just seized to function properly. Because of _him_.

"Skill-wise?" He shrugged again.

"She used to be…rather weak." Well…! "But things change." True. Very true.

"Personality-wise?"

"Just another fan girl." he sneered. "But somehow, she was also different. Besides Naruto, the only one I could really open up to." So first, my heart stopped- then now it's melting in to a messy puddle of mushy-ness.

"Hn…" I borrowed his trademark reply for a moment. "You liked her?" He glared at me.

"…Yes." He sighed.

"You care about her?"

"Yes." he answered, a little more confidently that time.

"You…love her?"

"Don't push it."

"I'm not." I retorted. My debate expertise had also improved. "Do you love her?" I ask louder.

"…Yeah," he looked down. "I did..."

**Now! Jump him! NOW!!**

"Well then," I stuff the stiletto back into my pouch. "I apologize to you. What I have done…was wrong."

Silence and stillness overcame us both as he processed all the information and the events that just occurred. I simply stood by and observed his actions carefully. His expression showed deep hatred. Like long ago whenever the subject of his brother was brought up. He reluctantly shoved his weapon back into its case and completely turned away from me.

"Well, I have to get going." I say.

"Wait," he stops me from getting any further.

"Before you go...fight me." Really? Should we show him I could really kick ass as opposed to...er...years back? "It's the least I could do."

**Yes!**

Alright then.

"Ah, revenge?" I inquired. He's always been caught up in the whole vengence crap...but this time, maybe _just maybe_ I'm okay with it this time. "Just like your brother...?" He nodded and I withdrew my kunai again.

From there, attacks were thrown, hits were chained, and defenses were high. I could tell he was getting impatient he was unable to beat the hell out of me (unlike he could have easily when we were younger). Just by the intense scowl on his face as he came at me again.

**Time to end this...!**

I somehow got him stuck to _the _(the one we've been playing around with) tree, surrounded by about five other 'Sakura clones'. I decisively confined him with a bunch of chakra strings and watched him struggle as my clones returned to its original body.

"Heh, they told me _the _Uchiha Sasuke was a prodigy." I teased. "You could have entertained me more."

"Damn it," he growled as he continued to resist the trap. "I can." My tone supposedly lowered as I raised my kunai to his neck.

"You're pushing your luck," I smirked as he froze. "You've gotten your 'so-called revenge'. You fought me...but you couldn't do anything more." He looked down, considering my words. I snickered insolently and let the strings free. His posture loosened as well.

"You still haven't told me who you are." he picked up from before.

"Hn," I say as my knife gets stuffed into my pouch once more. "I'm a ninja."

"That's not what I meant." he sighed, exasperated.

"You mean, you want me to go through a whole introduction?" I ask. He nodded solemnly. "Very well then…"

I unhurriedly remove the first mask that covered my face completely- revealing my bright, green eyes. Then pulling down the second mask underneath, it showed the rest of my face. It has matured over the years. Especially that infuriating wide forehead that had been a problem for quite a while. He has a look on his face; probably his memory pouncing him like there was no tomorrow. Lastly, I drag off the dark hair to expose my long, back-length _pink _hair.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke." I hold my hand out. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Shock overcame him. Just as I was going for.

**Looks like your acting skills weren't that bad after all. **

Tsh, yeah!

"S-Sakura?!" Never in my life have I seen him this surprised. Or show any emotion at all besides detestation. I smile widely, confirming his inquiry. Once again, he stood before me, frozen in shock and lack of words. He looked at my hand, then back to my face. As I…

Wait.

For him to do something besides this. Oops. It was his turn to surprise me. Reaching out to my hand, he yanked me closer and gently placed his lips onto mine.

**Finally! You don't know how long I've been freakin' waiting for this!!**

From there, I had no idea what to do; kiss him back? Let out those hidden and bottled up emotions from all those years into one long, passionate kiss? From there, live a happily ever after and help him with 'rebuilding the Uchiha clan'? Or go on my way, not forgetting to tell him what he's done to me- to us- for leaving like that.

My hands loosen and I drop the fake hair and the mask, while my hands find their way to his shoulders. And my mouth lesiurely opened for more access.

Damn hormones.

They've gotten the best of me again. How can I tell? Oh, how about the fact that his tongue is now in my mouth, arms firmly around my waist, and how I could practically feel myself melt into this little gesture of love?!

**You know you like it…**

Yeah…I do, don't I? Ugh, pathetic.

Unexpectedly, I feel my back against the same tree again. He's cornered me. Oh, perfect. I feel his right hand go from my hips to the bark behind me, supporting both my weight and his- while the other hand moves lower. And lower... And his mouth slowly parted from mine and go down subtly to my neck. My eyes remained closed, still cherishing the moment.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

"Hm?" my own hands lock together behind his neck.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." he played, and before I could reply, sealed my lips with his again.

Then I remembered something. Something important.

"Uh...Sasuke-kun," I interrupt unwillingly. He moves back slightly, that cute smirk of his came back at the sound of his name with the old suffix added to it. I'm sure he hasn't heard that in a while- from a girl at least. "I'm still on a mission."

"Is it required?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that I had to carry out this assignment. I wouldn't blame him; we haven't seen eachother in five (and a half) years.

"But...we can go home first." I sighed as he smiled and pulled me along.

* * *

That last line; I'll leave what happens next to your imagination xD. Hope you liked it! Because if not, then it's pretty pointless; I wrote it for y'all's entertainment :D.

Speaking of that, review and tell me if I should continue or not, because this was meant to be a one-shot, but if I do get the chance to write another chapter, it'll be the same thing- but in Sasuke's perspective. You know, get into his thoughts a little better...

Arigato!  
FilipinaChick29  
_'Proud to be Pinoy'_


	2. Sasuke's POV

Oh noes, I'm procrastinating again. Ah well xD. Anyways, really quick thanks to all my reviewers! I didn't think I'd get that many reviews for one chapter...! I apologize in advanced for the OOC-ness. But to me, everything fits in pretty well :).

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own anything. Except this laptop I'm using. It's like...my prized possession xD!

Here's the summary again for reference: Sasuke left- five years ago that is. But now, as top kunoichi of Konoha, Sakura was sent on a mission and encounters an old friend. But this time, she has her own way of getting him to talk.

**NOTE: I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER; MADE SOME CHANGES. RE-READ IF YOU MUST, BUT IT'S NOTHING TOO IMPORTANT.**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Screw Orochimaru.

Screw this curse seal he gave me years back. Screw his butt-ugly face that makes children cry. Screw the fact that he had me leave Konoha for five (probably more, I didn't exactly count) years. I left known as Konoha's bastard of a traitor, lost most of the 'so called bonds' with my old team, and most importantly...hurt the only person who really cared about me. Argh, screw it all!

No, I'm not angry, thanks for asking. I'm pissed.

Completely robbed of my patience and 'so-called happiness'. Though I had just survived a deadly fight between snake-bastard and finally avenged my clan by killing my dumb-ass brother, Itachi- I still don't feel…er…right.

I'm in a forest right now, actually…on my way back to Konoha.

I've been anticipating this since before I left; what would they say to me? What would the _do _to me? Most importantly, how would they react to my return? I feel a little biased though. By they I'm mostly referring to Naruto, Kakashi and…Sakura.

I wonder how they are now…

Naruto had always dreamed of being Hokage; always challenged me on the way. He's probably grown: but his immature attitude would always be there. No matter if he already is the Hokage or not.

Sakura on the other hand...

Honestly, I wouldn't know what to think of her. She was always on my trail when we were younger: much like those fangirls. Which led me to the thought she was one of them too. Especially before the Chunin Exams. But she grew, somewhat. Not as "immature" as before that, and she actually made a commendable sparring opponent when Naruto was gone.

Much to my surprise I hear a faint rustling sound. It couldn't have been wind and the trees: it was fairly sunny at this time. Before I could come up with another theory as to what made the sound, I was startled with the presence of someone else before me.

It was a girl: or I could assume. Mid-length brown hair with a full-faced mask to conceal "her" face. She wore loose robes, red and gold. And a kunai knife rested in her right hand- but her stance was relaxed.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. Really, I'm not in the mood for a fight right now.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." Damn. "-yet."

"Then...what do you want?" I asked firmly. She shrugged. "Then get out of my way." I say while trying to push past the stranger. Surprisingly, he/she didn't stop me- physically at least.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she spoke up. I could tell by now by the feminine voice.

"I'm not." I answer, but she doesn't fall for it.

"Then stay."

"I have no time..."

"Because you're in a hurry...?" Ugh! I lost this argument, didn't I?

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Hm, nothing really." she answers. "But what do _you _want?" I sigh.

"What I want...is to go." I tried again.

"Go where?" Wow. She is really just trying to piss me off even more now.

"Nowhere of your concern."

"Oh really?" SEE?!

"Yes."

"But I want to know." she pushes.

"To a village." -was the best I could come up with.

"Which village?"

"You're in no position to ask." I stated.

"I'm asking anyway."

"The Hidden Leaf Village." I snarled.

"Really?"

"Look: as much I'd like to stay and play 20 Questions with you...I. Have. To. Go." I continued in the direction I was headed for. But it wasn't over here.

"Wait," she took a step closer and my defenses clicked for a second. Like lightning; one small flash then...nothing. "Hidden Leaf Village, you say?" I nodded, a bit suspicious about this. "I remember my clan and I at that village not long ago."

"...What?" I asked before I could even think about what she could be talking about.

"Us. As in the Hironoshi Clan." Okay, what the hell?! Never heard of that clan before. "We were sent, on a mission, to massacre the village of yours." My eyes widened. Could she mean...? "And let me tell you, it was _fun_."

"Wh-What the hell?!" I practically yelled. I mean, how could someone (besides Itachi-baka) find going on a killing spree fun?!

"Is...that a problem?"

"Uh...n-no." I stammered as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"So you wouldn't mind me telling you about it…?" she inquired. I stayed silent. "The innocent civilians were taken out first. And let me tell you, no challenge at all." her tone had a countenance of its own- a combination of rolling of eyes and a smirk. "Then there were the academy students from the ninja school."

"...Why?" I choked.

"See, this is where you're gonna ruin it, just listen." she says and goes on. "After those little brats were taken care of, we proceeded to the Genin of the village. Then, of course, the Chunin. A little bit of a challenge, but still pretty easy. Then the Hokage- Tsunade, I think was her name."

This person's dangerous then. Able to take down the Hokage of the village. Of course, either that or the people have gotten weaker there. My hand subtly moved to the handle of the katana on my back- but it didn't go unnoticed for her.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" she asked gently. I looked away.

HELL YEAH!

Who could go through merely listening about the wipeout of their village?!

"...No." I lied.

"Anyway, while the rest of my clan took on the rest of your little village, I came across a a few significant people." That had definitely caught my attention once more. "One with...spiky silver hair."

"Kakashi-sensei...!" I whispered to myself...I'm sure she heard, but she disregarded it anyway.

"He fought for his life. Pretty good, I may say. My breathing got harder. Could he have made it? "Too bad I had to kill him..." Gah, spoke too soon. "Then there was this annoying blonde." She sounded a bit irritated. But it hit me after a while.

"Naruto?" I confirmed.

"That's the name!" she piped up. "He also put up a good fight, really." She sighed. "He told me not to kill him- when he was on the verge of dying. When I asked him why, he said simply, 'I have something to settle with someone'. I'm assuming he meant you?"

So he hasn't given up yet, huh? "Hn."

"Anyhow, there were also a bunch of other students and their sensei's. Leaf Village has some really dedicated fighters." I say, seemingly impressed. I'm guessing he meant the rookie nine and their Jonin teachers.

"Anybody else?" I ask, looking back up at her calm, rested stance.

"There was...this one other girl." she kicked at the dirt. "She was…rather unusual. Innocent, green eyes. Lovely choice of clothing. And, long, flowing, pink hair."

Shit.

Sakura?!

My tempter clicked and before I knew it, had her trapped against a tree with my sword dangerously pointed at her neck.

"What did you do to her?" I asked firmly.

"Why? Is she _that _important to you?" she still seemed calm as ever, while I was really on the verge of temptation to thrust that sword into her body and laugh at the unmoving corpse as 'revenge'. You know, kind of like my brother.

"Just tell me." I resist the temptation for a while.

"You want to know?" she asked, and I nodded. "Of course, we fought." she explained, but that wasn't enough. "She was, I have to admit, a much harder opponent than your blonde friend or your Jonin teacher. A challenge, I should say."

Really? Sakura?? The Haruno Sakura?! The one who was...rather weak before?? My absence had probably encouraged her more to become a better ninja. Somehow, I found that as both a good and a bad thing.

I remained silent.

"But still weak." she spat. My glare hardened. "Then…before I could deliver the final blow, she beseeched for mercy. Begged me not to kill her like that. She refused to die in my hands." The grip on my katana tightened drastically.

"'Why', I asked. She said… 'Because I'm still waiting for someone.' Again, with you influencing the people of Konoha, huh?" Ouch. I have to admit- that was a kick between the legs. I loosened up this time.

"Is that it?" I was hopeful she'd stop there. That she had spared her life...though I wasn't exactly sure why I care so much.

"Nope." she answered confidently, as if my weapon wasn't just about to kill her. "I asked her who she was supposedly waiting for. And replied with your name. Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?"

I didn't answer.

"It was a pretty good distraction for me; somehow I got her to confess her 'feelings'-"

"What did she say?" I interrupt- once again not sure why I care all of a sudden.

"About you? She told me she…still loved you. All those years that were wasted, she was still hopeful of your return from Sound and resume your previous relationship- which I know nothing about…" I gulped. Was it just me, or did it seem like she had somehow meant all this? As if her words were drenched in emotion. Yet, she continued, "-That you tore her heart into a million pieces, blew it up, stepped on it, and left it there to rot: but her feelings remained still."

I screwed up. And I knew that. But I couldn't react, no matter how hard I tried. She had gotten to me- and there was nothing I could do now.

"...I..." My throat seemed dry. The words I was planning on saying were choking me.

"I answered her; emotions are for the weak. But she refused to believe me." she boldly pushed away my sword and sidestepped to stand beside me. "Realizing I had wasted too much time, I apologized…"

"What?"

"Let me finish." she commanded. "I took a kunai like this-" she pulled out a knife from her back pouch and displayed it. "And drove it right through her. It got pretty bloody, I'll say. And emotional. But alas, our mission was complete."

Oh, hell no.

She was...killed too?

So...what now? What do I do now?! I'll admit now, she was partially (maybe most of it) the reason of my return to Konoha. But...that's gone now.

"Why?" I choked. "Why are you as emotionless as my brother? Going around killing people who mean a lot to others…?!" my tone got fiercer with every word as I was hit by memories of my clan's murder. I was helpless once more. I wasn't able to do anything about it…just like before.

"Aw, what's the matter?" she asked, sweetly. "Tell me; what did you think of her? In general?" There was no use in lying anymore...so I shrugged.

"A good friend…helpful teammate…determined ninja…" -she said in general, right?

"Appearance wise?" I could feel my cheeks get hot. I mean...Why the hell is this stranger asking me random questions about my former teammate? "And honestly."

"She had…unusual hair- like you said. But it complimented her green eyes. She was…beautiful." Ugh, I confessed. Something that I never thought I would say.

"Skill-wise?"

"She used to be weak..." I shrugged again. "But things change." I knew that for sure.

"Personality-wise?"

"Just another fan girl." he sneered. "But somehow, she was also different. Besides Naruto, the only one I could really open up to." It was true- I recalled, accompanied with only a million more flashbacks.

"Hn," she used my infamous reply. "You liked her?"

"...Yes." I inwardly groan. Since when had I decided to show emotion?!

"You care about her?"

"Yes." I answered with less hesitation.

"You...love her?" my cheeks heat up again; she was right. Her words echoed in my head as I considered it. Realization struck me: I love Sakura. Err...I did.

"Don't push it."

"I'm not." she retorted. Who is this, genius at debate? "Do you love her?" she asked louder.

"...Yeah." I let my thoughts loose. "I did..."

"Well then," she stuffed the stiletto back into her pouch. "I apologize to you. What I have done…was wrong."

I stood, frozen, somehow deprived of words or movement. I felt her staring at me- watching my every move. Waiting for me to do something besides stand here, motionless. But what was I supposed to do? It's not like I can anymore; my 'friends' were murdered, my old team was slaughtered, and now I'm drowning in an bottomless ocean of guilt.

Useless, I also felt. I couldn't have been there to prevent any of that from happening. Instead, I was out trying to achieve retribution for my brother's reckless behavior long ago. But…even I alone probably couldn't have defeated them. Which brings me back to where I started: I didn't know what to do.

"Well, I have to get going." she says. Wait, I can't just do nothing.

"Before you go…fight me." I started. "It's the least I could do."

"Ah, revenge?" she inquired. "Just like your brother…?" Wait, how the heck does she know all this crap about me?!

_Stalker??_

Shut up. That's…stupid. I nodded hesitantly and drew my katana.

It only took five minutes. Five well-_wasted_ minutes for this ninja to completely immobilize me against the tree. I was trapped under layers of chakra string (how do you get _that _much chakra anyway?!) and surrounded by five other clones (Again with the chakra question). I still struggled through the trap, though I was well aware in my current condition there really was no point, as the clones merged into one of the bodies.

Several times I activated my Sharingan, which had gotten weaker over the years. In addition, I had shoved a load of chakra up to my neck, desperately trying to trigger the curse mark. Only to eventually remember Itachi had gotten rid of it for me as well.

I followed the clones to finally see which one was the real person.

"Heh, they told me_ the _Uchiha Sasuke was a prodigy." She was making fun of me now- adding insult to injury. Throwing salt into a cut. Laughing insolently at me. "You could have entertained me more." So now she's just underestimating me. Though…she does have a point with where I'm positioned right now.

"Damn it," I growled while continuing to get out. "I can."

I froze as soon as I felt a light, cold pressure on the side of my neck.

"You're pushing your luck," she snarled. "You've gotten your 'so-called revenge'. You fought me...but you couldn't do anything more." I looked down, being thrown lower into that bottomless pit of guilt. She was right, I was unable to kick her ass like I normally could have. Perhaps emotions really are for the weak.

Without another word, I was freed.

"You still haven't told me who you are." I stopped her from getting away at the last moment.

"Aa." she shoved the kunai back into her pouch. "I'm a ninja."

"That's not what I meant." I sighed, really not in the mood for any more smart-ass remarks.

"You mean, you want me to go through a whole introduction?" she asked, and I nodded. "Very well then."

Her posture slumped as she began by removing the first mask, revealing sparkling (somewhat innocent) emerald green eyes. Then removing the second mask, which resembled Kakashi's mask, showing the rest of her face. Beautiful…and yet so familiar. Lastly, her hand went up to her hair and gently dragged off the brunette wig, having her long, _pink_ hair fall down to her mid-back.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke." she held her hand out. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Shit…

…

…

…

SAKURA?! Are…are you serious?? Wow, I'm pretty slow. It took me a minute to realize all this.

She played me.

I had confessed.

But most importantly, she's still alive.

"S-Sakura?" Never in my life have I been shocked like this. She smiled widely at me, her eyes softly looking up to mine (she was actually almost as tall as me now, compared to before) as I barely resisted the temptation to take her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Oops too late.

Her hand was still in front of me; so I had done the predictable. I pulled her close and completely closed the distance between us. It was her turn to be consumed by shock. She stiffened for a while. My left hand released hers and made its way around her small waist while she dropped the 'disguise' in her hands, causing her mouth to open as well. I had taken advantage of that and deepened the kiss. Probably not something kids would want to see…

We edged to that tree again as my right hand went up to support both our weight. I shifted down to her neck, knowing well she was enjoying this just as much as I was. "Sakura…" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I was sure she smirked at the command, but I stopped her from replying.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun." she abruptly stopped, probably just remembering something. Honestly, I missed her calling me that. I mean, Orochimaru calling me that was just plain creepy. And Karin-bitch adding it to my name sent chills down my spine. "I'm still on a mission."

Oh yeah.

"Is it required?" she nodded. Damn…I'd have to wait? Hn, no. I hate waiting- everyone knows that.

"But…we can go home first." she sighed and I pulled her with me, my signature smirk playing on my lips.

* * *

YEAH! Finally!! So…whatd'dya think? Tell me! Or I will. Cut. You. (HAHA, Bon Qui Qui. Anyone watch that?). I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from my brain with this. Hope you liked it!!

PS. Do you think I need a new title? Or is it fine as it is??

FilipinaChick29  
_"Proud to be Pinoy"_


End file.
